Senbazuru
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: Había una antigua leyenda japonesa que decía que quien hiciera mil grullas de papel recibiría el deseo de una grulla. Ojala yo tuviera mil papeles para hacerlas. Poder desear volver antes de que lanzaran las bombas, antes de tener que luchar para sobrevivir, antes de estar en este mundo destruido, antes de conocer a Soul Evans. Deseo, deseo, deseo... /Three-Shot.


**__****Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece. Es de Atsushi Okubo (¡ Héroe!) ¿Claro como el mismo lodo?

¡Holas! Ja, ja y más ja. Saludos a todos ustedes, que he estado desaparecida últimamente pero bueno, ya se sabe, crecer es... terriblemente difícil. Demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona. Pero como soy muy responsable he traído una nueva historia pero no comiencen a quejarse inmediato o decir "¿Nueva historia? Como que ya tienes muchas sin continuar, eh" Y la razón de que la traigo es que esto es un three-shot (¡Yei! el primero) y esta todo planeado y terminado.

Ojala les guste, en serio. Abajo les dejo una leve explicación. Es que no se la van a creer.

Leed, cuanto queráis~

* * *

**Senbazuru**

Capitulo I: La explosión.

* * *

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Mi prima, Kim, me empujo para que subiera al bus que nos llevaría a nuestra parada final: la playa. En este momento nos encontrábamos en medio de la carretera, esperando igual que varios chicos más. Levante bien los pies para no caer, cosa difícil con los empujones de Kim para que apurara el paso.

Reí mientras la seguía. Rápidamente cruzamos el bus buscando un par de asientos libres para ambas, ninguna tenía intención de viajar de pie. Kim diviso unos y fue más rápida que yo para conseguirlos. Tomo asiento junto a la ventana en una hilera a la mitad del bus.

Antes de que pudiera sentarme junto a ella otra persona tomo el asiento. Yo me quede sin lugar a su lado pero vi que detrás había asientos relativamente vacíos. Una señora había dejado su bolso en el lugar, aunque ella estaba posicionada cómodamente detrás.

Kim me lanzo una sonrisa apenada y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Me dirigí hacia el asiento del bolso de la anciana y trate de llamar su atención moviendo la mano. Cuando me miro, balbucee:

—Eh… disculpe.

La señora me miro sin comprender. Señale su bolso en el asiento. Entonces me dio una sonrisa de disculpa mientras rápidamente se levantaba para poder sacarlo por encima.

—Lo lamento, niña. Déjame sacar esto.

Dio una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba ella el bolso azul sobre el regazo.

—No, no se preocupe.

—Es que como creí que estaba libre.

—Esta bien.

Podía sentir la risa de Kim frente a mí.

Sonrojada y sintiéndome de una forma idiota, humillada, me senté junto a la ventana, detrás de mi prima.

No se volteo para conversar, lo cual de alguna forma era un alivio. No tenía ganas de conversar en ese instante porque me sentía muy cansada por tener que llegar a la parada de bus y el calor me había sofocado.

Como ahora no tenía nada que hacer me puse a observar el bus, examinando las personas que iban en el; la mayoría eran de mi edad, entre los diecisiete y dieciocho años. Todos intentando disfrutar lo que quedaba de las vacaciones de verano.

En la fila de asientos que estaban en la parte de atrás del bus había un grupo de chicos, riéndose de manera estrepitosa y al parecer muy emocionados contando historias ridículas entre ellos. A la mitad, -cerca de donde estaba yo-, se sentaba una pareja demasiada melosa para mi gusto de chica soltera y también más adelante, cerca del conductor, había una madre con sus dos hijos pequeños.

Las puertas del bus se cerraron y casi al instante este partió.

Me dedique a observar por la ventana ya que había analizado a todas las personas del bus. El paisaje era casi desértico, excepto por unos arboles y tiendas al azar. Me divertía ver como cambiaba de pronto. Tenía bastante tiempo antes de llegar a la playa, por lo que sabía todavía teníamos que pasar por un pueblo del cual no recuerdo el nombre antes de llegar.

Di un suspire y apoyé la cabeza en el vidrio.

Mi mochila estaba sobre mi regazo, la mantenía bien aferrada por si alguien intentaba robármela o algo por el estilo.

Kim iba conversando con alguien más así que podía concluir que en ese momento daba igual que fuéramos primas. Kim siempre era así; conocía gente y hablaba con ella como si fueran mejores amigos de siempre, hablaba con todos. Yo, en cambio, era cerrada y lo único que ahora tenía era mi mochila.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, el cielo se veía despejado pero algunas nubes daban vueltas.

_«¿Terminara nublándose? —pensé mientras observaba el cielo. »_

Desvíe mi mirada y vi que el asiento junto a Kim era desocupado. Ella me lanzo una mirada sobre su hombro pero, nuevamente, no fui lo suficientemente rápida porque justo cuando procesaba el hecho de que podía sentarme ahí, alguien más ya lo había hecho.

Di un bufido. Bueno, de todas formas no tenía ganas de levantarme.

Kim le lanzo una de sus famosas miradas congela-humanos-a-lo-Medusa pero el sujeto, al parecer, no se dio cuenta.

Me dedique a observarlo. Era extraño. Para ser un día relativamente caluroso él vestía demasiado abrigado: sudadera, gorro, unos jeans gruesos y unas botas. Yo estaba usando unos shorts de mezclilla, converse negras de caña baja, playera manga corta y encima de eso un poleron con capucha.

O a mi se me habrá subido la presión y si hacía frío o ese sujeto era un vampiro friolento.

Kim se dio vuelta un momento y modulo hacía mi con sus labios pintados de carmesí. Lo entendí como esto:

—Menudo cretino.

Di una sonrisa cansada y rodé los ojos. Kim me mando un beso silencioso para luego volver a sentarse.

Cerré los ojos un momento. El calor estaba comenzando a crearme dolor de cabeza y no traía nada contra ello. O tal vez si…

Baje la mirada hacia mi mochila y abrí el bolsillo pequeño que tenía enfrente. Rebusque entre el montón de basura que tenía y entonces mi mano se topo con una caja. La saque un poco para leer que era y sonreí al darme cuenta de que eran remedios.

Agradecí mentalmente a mi mamá por todavía meterme cosas a hurtadillas cuando salía de casa.

Ahora solo me faltaba un poco de agua para poder tomarme la pastilla. Creo que Kim tenía un poco…

—Ki… —intente decir.

—¡Escuchen! —El sujeto junto a Kim se enderezo en su asiento y comenzó a mirar a todos en el bus—¡Cállense!

Todos poco a poco comenzaron a quedarse en silencio. El tono de voz de aquel hombre no parecía demasiado amigable. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda mientras apretaba más fuerte mi mochila contra mi. Las manos comenzaron a temblarme.

—Esto es un robo…

_«¿Qué mierda?»_

—Así que sean cooperativos y nadie saldrá herido.

Horrorizada vi que Kim estaba junto a ese loco que tenía una sonrisa confiada en su rostro. Luego para peor escuche como algunos chicos en la parte de atrás soltaban unas risas y unos comentarios. Voltee a mirarlos con el corazón a mil por hora, no se tomaban en serio lo que este sujeto decía.

—¿A sí? —Sonrió un chico bronceado sentado con su grupo de amigos—¿Y qué pides?

El hombre sonrió y se levanto del lugar. Me sentí un poco más tranquila al darme cuenta de que ya no estaba junto a Kim. Pero ahora ese sujeto iba caminando por el bus con tranquilidad.

El conductor parecía muy concentrado todavía en conducir como para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría aquí atrás. Un rápido vistazo me hizo darme cuenta que estábamos entrando al pueblo.

Di un pequeño jadeo cuando el hombre se sentó en el asiento vació a mi lado. Su mirada estaba distante y parecía un lunático escapado de la cárcel.

—No hay tiempo… —murmuraba entre dientes—Debo apurarme.

Apreté mi mochila y me tiré más hacia el lado de la ventana, alejándome todo lo que podía de ese sujeto. Quería poder saltar por la ventana y desaparecer de ese intento de asalto.

—Denme su ropa… —hablo entonces pero luego carraspeo y grito:—¡Denme toda su ropa!

Otras carcajadas.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Mis playeras?

—¿Mis pantalones?

—¿Mis calzoncillos?

_«Cállense —pensé mientras me mordía el labio. Con ganas de llorar—.No lo empeoren más.» _

—¿Creen que es una broma? —el hombre dio una sonrisa amistosa que me dio más escalofríos. Comenzó a levantarse de nuevo del asiento…

Estábamos ahora más al centro del pueblo. No se cómo pero lo sabía.

—Creen que es una broma. —ya de pie el sujeto metió una mano dentro de su chaqueta y entonces di un grito, aterrorizada, al reconocer el brillo de una pistola. El hombre dio una sonrisa lunática, completamente fuera de si cuando la saco por completo y apunto al grupo de chicos de atrás—¡Una broma! ¡Denme su maldita ropa o les disparara en este instante!

El pánico se creo: los chicos de atrás levantaron las manos asustados y en estado de _shock, _la madre en los asientos delanteros dio un grito, la anciana comenzó a rezar, la pareja se abrazó asustada y Kim quedo de piedra.

—¡Vamos! —el hombre comenzó a disparar sin control y algunos se tiraron al suelo, otros se agacharon—¡Su ropa!

Fue entonces cuando el conductor se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría. Miro por el retrovisor y detuvo el autobús. Parecía tan sorprendido que no sabía que hacer.

Yo desee estar lo más lejos de aquí. Mis piernas temblaban demasiado y tenía mas ganas de llorar y suplicar por mi vida.

—¡Oiga! —el conductor pareció reaccionar. Abrió las puertas del bus y corrió hacia el asaltante.

No importo nada más, en ese instante de distracción del sujeto armado todos aprovecharon para lanzarse lo más rápido que podían hacía las salidas.

Me levante como un resorte, alimentaba por la adrenalina, al ver el momento perfecto para escapar. Prácticamente me lance hacia el pasillo del bus, siendo empujada por la masa de gente envuelta por el pánico y el ruido de los disparos perforando mis oídos y haciendo que cada vez mi corazón se detuviera unos segundos.

—¡Kim! —grite pero el ruido de todo lo demás impidió que mi voz le llegara. Intente de nuevo:—¡Kim! ¡Kim!

La masa humana me empujaba hacia la puerta e incluso algunos me pegaron codazos, patadas y pisaron mis pies.

No podía ver a Kim. No estaba en el asiento.

—¡Kim!

—¡Muévete! —grito una chica, igual de aterrada que yo, empujándome con fuerza.

Caí por la puerta del bus hacia la calle del lugar y entonces solo pensé en una cosa: escapar. Todavía asustada y envuelta en el pánico ajeno corrí calle abajo, hacia lo que parecía ser más el centro. Ahí había una tienda, una dulcería, al parecer.

Empuje gente parada en la calle, completamente ignorante a todo el incidente ocurrido,-y que seguía ocurriendo-, en el bus. ¿Dónde estaba Kim? ¿Habría salido corriendo igual que yo? ¿Habría escapado?

Tenía que pedir ayuda.

Ahora que estaba fuera podía ver como el cielo ya no era celeste, sino gris. El viento estaba cálido, de un modo sofocante que hizo que quisiera ahogarme. Quería vomitar, sentía arcadas.

Los autos al otro lado de la calle parecían volar de lo rápido que iban, saliendo del pueblo con rapidez. Algunas personas también pasaban corriendo igual que yo pero no había ni una sola persona de pie o circulando con normalidad.

Me lance como una bala por la primera calle, sin preocuparme de mirar a los lados, corrí hacia la dulcería y entre, empujando con fuerza la puerta con los letreros de «Empuje» y «Abierto».

—¡Hola! —Grite mientras escuchaba la campanita en el marco superior de la puerta—¡Por favor, ayuda!

Casi tropezando me adentre más al lugar.

—¡Por favor! —un sollozo escapo de mis labios.

¿Por qué ahora no había nadie cuando hace algunos minutos había visto por las ventanas (que era casi toda la pared) a una persona? ¿Por qué no me respondía?

—Me llamo Maka… —solloce mientras caminaba por el lugar, sin saber qué hacer o a dónde ir. Mi mente en blanco—¿Hola?

Un chirrido de neumáticos hizo que diera un grito y volteara la mirada hacia la calle de donde yo había salido. Parpadeando vi como una fila de autos pasaba a gran velocidad pero algo iba mal: los autos iban descontrolados. El primero patino por el pavimento, chocando en un negocio en frente.

Me encogí ante el ruido y ver como el auto se destruía en un solo instante.

El segundo también patino y parecía en descontrol, el ruido de las yantas era horrible y olía a caucho quemado. Un automóvil que iba tras el término chocando en el portaequipaje y así creando una cadena.

A través de mi ojo izquierdo pude ver como los autos de atrás también se descontrolaban y se dirigían hacia cualquier lado.

Entonces entendí.

¡Tenía que salir de ahí antes de que uno chocara contra este lugar! Me llegarían los vidrios y moriría, o quedaría mínimo gravemente herida para no poder caminar el resto de mi vida.

Aterrada nuevamente salí por otra puerta ya abierta. El aire de afuera ahora era más asfixiante y el viento soplaba tan fuerte que mecía con fiereza mis coletas y hacia que polvo y basura entrara a mis ojos. Tuve que parpadear repetidas veces.

Me detuve en seco al ver frente a mi a una niña, una chica que no parecía pasar de los diez años. Tenía la mano señalando hacia el cielo nublado, su cabello castaño meciéndose igual que su chaqueta roja y larga.

Levante la mirada hacia el cielo, las nubes parecían dar vueltas en el mismo eje de manera aterradora. El calor aumentaba. Cuando volví a mirar a la niña ella ya había bajado la mano y me miraba con unos grandes ojos burdeos.

—Debes esconderte… —dijo.

—¿Qué? —intente acabar con mis sollozos. Todavía escuchaba los autos.

—¡Ahora! En la chimenea —señalo una parte detrás del local—¡Antes de que sea tarde! Ya las van a lanzar…

—¿Qué cosa?

No entendía.

Entonces hubo un ruido mortificante. Algo que resonó hasta en mis huesos y quedo vibrando ahí. No lo pensé más, un instinto animal tan primitivo ahora me inundaba: la supervivencia.

Corrí hacia la chica y sin pensarlo, la tome de la mano y la empuje conmigo. Ambas corrimos hacia la parte trasera del local, el viento golpeando nuestros rostros. Mi corazón acelerado, mi respiración dificultosa. Algo en mi decía que debía darme prisa, tenía poco tiempo.

Vi algo parecido a una chimenea, pero me sentía tan corta de tiempo que simplemente me lance bajo un mueble; un cajón de madera de roble. La pequeña se lanzo igual que yo, pecho a tierra. Me arrastre hasta quedar lo más cerca de la pared pero la niña se dio vuelta hacia la parte que no estaba cubierta, en el espacio entre el suelo y la madera.

Ahora un instinto de protección hacia ella hizo que me diera vuelta con rapidez, -que no creía posible en ese espacio tan pequeño-, y me lance sobre ella. Rápidamente puse mis brazos sobre su cabeza desprotegida.

Creo que la escuche chillarme algo, pero no le entendí.

Cuando mire hacia afuera, por donde habíamos corrido, vi una luz brillante y luego algo naranja, amarillo y rojo viniendo hacia donde estábamos. Quede petrificada por un momento hasta sentir el calor tan cerca de mí, casi encima de mi rostro, entonces reaccione y oculte mi rostro entre mis brazos. Apreté mas mi agarre sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, protegiéndola lo más que podía para que no sufriera el daño de las llamas.

Contuve la respiración, demasiado asustada y alarmada para pensar en cualquier otra cosa.

No paso más de un segundo cuando el calor nos abrazó, sentía aquel ardor en mis ropas. Las mangas de mi poleron calentándose cada vez más. Un sonido de chasquidos y explosiones como si estuvieran en mis propios oídos.

_«No levantes la mirada —me grite mentalmente mientras sentía el calor todavía dando vueltas sobre mi—No mires hacia arriba, o te quemaras el rostro.__»_

Conté en mi mente los segundos, mientras el ruido y el calor estaba sobre mi.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

Y entonces… tan rápido como el calor y el ruido llegaron, se fueron. El lugar quedo en silencio y ya no sentía las llamas cerca de mi. Parecía como si alguien hubiera apagado un interruptor y todo hubiera desaparecido.

No me moví, demasiado asustada para hacerlo. Tenía que reordenar mis pensamientos antes de pensar en hacer algo.

Debajo de mi, la pequeña lloriqueaba pero intentaba ahogar sus sollozos.

Tome varias respiraciones para tranquilizarme. Sentía el calor acumulado en las mangas de mi poleron y como ahora quemaba mi piel, dejando un horrible ardor.

Poco a poco, levante la cabeza y mire hacia afuera, mis ojos entrecerrados. El olor a chamuscado fue lo primero que me recibió como una bofetada. Cuando me fije vi un montón de ceniza flotando por ahí. Llamas todavía ardiendo en algunos objetos y el cielo ahora más oscuro que antes, no podía ver mucho ya que polvo y tierra se había levantado, creando una pantalla o un muro.

Me acorde del calor que abrazo con brutalidad mis manos. Sin bajar la mirada hacia ellas, las apreté un poco y solté un gemido, al mismo tiempo que un sollozo estrangulado.

_«Oh, Dios… No quiero mirar, Dios mío __—lloriquee, realmente asustada de mirar y ver como había quedado.»_

No tenía opción.

Con mi cabeza palpitando y mordiéndome el labio con fuerza, me forcé a bajar la mirada hacia las manos. Otras arcadas me golpearon y tome una fuerte respiración. El dolor ahora era tan fuerte en mi cabeza que parecía gritarme todo el tiempo.

Mis manos que no habían sido cubiertas ahora estaban más que heridas. El dorso de mis dos manos quemadas, en especial los nudillos que fue donde más daño recibí; el fuego había llegado de una manera tan directa a esa parte que me había dejado en carne viva. Podía prácticamente catalogarse como una quemadura en tercer grado.

Comencé a temblar sin poder evitarlo. El dolor y el miedo se juntaban formando una extraña reacción.

Lloriquee de manera lastimosa, como un perro pateado. La chica debajo de mi comencé a removerse. Rápidamente salí de encima suyo y me arrastre fuera de debajo del mueble. Intentaba no tocar nada con el dorso de mi mano, pero hasta el aire parecía aumentar el dolor.

Mis brazos también ardían y vi que mi poleron estaba quemado. Una vez de pie fuera, me quite la mochila de la espalda y me lo saque, fue imposible no evitar el roce que produjo con mis manos pero me mordí la lengua y apreté con fuerza mis labios para no gritar.

Una vez me pude sacar el poleron lo lance aun lado, y examine mis brazos. No estaban tan quemados, solo estaban rojos.

La niña salió arrastrándose como un gusano igual que yo y me miro un momento. Luego con lentitud se puso de pie y yo pensé que podía estar herida. Cuando la vi bien me di cuenta que estaba intacta.

—¿Estas… bien? —le pregunte, la garganta seca y las lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos. Quería distraerme del dolor—¿No estás herida…?

—No.

—Me alegro.

La chica me miraba extraña, pasiva. Realmente yo estaba luchando contra mi ataque de pánico, ¿qué había pasado?, esa era mi mayor pregunta. Ver a esa pequeña niña tan tranquila me ponía…

—Eres tonta.

Como un balde de agua fría eso me llego. ¿Qué yo era qué?

—¿Disculpa…?

—Si que lo eres —la niña refunfuño y me lanzo una leve mirada de reproche, el ceño fruncido y la boca hecha una mueca.

Miro el poleron en el suelo y mi mochila a un lado, se dirigió hacia ellos y yo sentí el impulso de querer recogerlos y alejarlos de su alcance, ¿me iba a robar? Antes de poder contestarme yo misma esa pregunta, vi como doblaba el poleron con cuidado, dejándolo lo suficientemente pequeño y lo metió a mi mochila.

Me relaje por un momento.

—No puedes tirar cosas que seguramente luego te vayan a servir así como así, ¿entiendes? Ahora todo es útil.

Cerró la mochila de golpe.

—¿Ahora…?

—Tienes que aprender a cuidar las cosas, ¿vale? Si no… no sobrevivirás —su mirada se veía vacía e incluso asustada.

La pequeña camino hacia mí y me tendió la mochila, pero se detuvo cuando se fijo de mis manos. Hizo un sonido, como un «Auch», entonces saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo blanco. Cuando lo extendió creando una especie de cinta me di cuenta de lo quera era: una venda.

Tomo con cuidado, -impropia de una niña de su edad-, una de mis manos y la vendo. El dolor fue inevitable al igual que mi casi grito, casi. La chica solo siguió vendando para luego repetir el mismo proceso con la otra mano.

Es cierto que el dolor había pasado un poco y ahora no estaban tan expuestas.

Por último me ayudo a colocarme mi mochila. Estaba demasiado sorprendida de toda la ayuda que recibía de ella como para hablar.

—Listo. Eso debería ser suficiente y es lo mayor que puedo hacer.

—Gracias…

La chica no dijo nada más, de hecho, parecía querer evitar mirarme directamente.

Intente ser amable:

—Me llamo Maka Albarn, ¿y tú?

—Ángela —respondió un poco ida. Entonces frunció el ceño y me soltó:—Eres estúpida.

Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Abrí los ojos, ofendida por aquello. Ósea… realmente la había salvado de que su cara hubiera sido incendiada, sacrifique mis manos y ella me dice algo así, ¿cuál es el problema?

—¿Perdón…?

—Si, eres estúpida —Ángela apretó los puños—Si hubieras hecho lo que te dije: esconderte en la chimenea, ¡No habrías quemado tus manos! ¡Eres tonta! ¡Ingenua!

—¡Disculpa por querer salvarte, enana!

—¡No tenías por qué salvarme! —chillo furiosa.

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí la lengua para no dar uno de mis comentarios ácidos. _«Es sola una niña —me recordé»_

—Pues si tanto quieres que no te salven…

—Estoy bien sola.

Ángela no espero respuesta de mi parte, en cambio se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar lejos de mi, sin si quiera mirarme un momento. Estaba en shock, tal vez esperaba un «gracias por salvarme», al menos, ¿era mucho pedir?

—Bien… —dije al final—Vete sola.

Todavía furiosa camine hacia el lado contrario de ella, pensando entrar a la dulcería de nuevo (si es que seguía un poco intacta).

A cada paso que daba mi ira desaparecía y comenzaba a llenarme el pánico de nuevo. Estaba sola. No había nadie a excepción de esa chica Ángela que deje sola en este lugar destruido, sin saber qué paso o cómo.

Oh, Dios, estaba sola.

Intente no mirar mucho el lugar destruido. Si no seguramente me daría un ataque de pánico ahí mismo. Debía seguir, encontrar un lugar seguro o al menos a alguien que me ayudara. Algo que si sabía es que no podía quedarme sentada en un rincón llorando, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido podía volver a pasar.

El vidrio de la dulcería había desaparecido casi por completo, los pedazos estaban tirados en el suelo y el sonido de cuando los pisaba me alertaba.

Seguía el calor sofocante, estaba sudando demasiado para mi gusto.

El lugar seguía vació. Lo revise de arriba abajo y encontré unas cuantas golosinas. Irónicamente pensé que a nadie le importaría si sacaba unas cuantas, pero aun así no podía quitarme la sensación de que estaba robando.

Volví a salir a la calle. La tierra y el polvo comenzaban a desaparecer, un poco, o tal vez mis ojos se estaban acostumbrando pero aun así tosía al respirar y sentía mi piel sucia.

Una sombra paso corriendo frente a mí. Me detuve un momento, analizando las opciones, al final opte que ya no tenía mucho que perder.

—¿Hola?

La sombra de nuevo se movió, con más rapidez. Estaba escapando de mi, lo cual si que era irónico. Me lance en su persecución, siguiéndola hasta un complejo de edificios de ladrillos que habían sido casi destruidos; una gran parte se estaba cayendo. Al parecer había entrado ahí así que simplemente seguí.

Adentro se veía destrozado y desordenado pero aun así no podía evitar de pensar que era mejor que adentro. No había ascensor, siendo el edificio de unos cuatro pisos seguramente antes no lo creían necesario.

Escuche como una puerta se cerraba y subí las escaleras con cuidado, siguiendo el sonido. Mis zapatillas parecían resbalar y sentía que en cualquier momento se generaría un agujero que me tiraría hacia abajo, así que me aferre lo mejor que pude al pasamanos.

Llegué al segundo piso y encontré una única puerta cerrada, las otras estaban abiertas y adentro se veía el desastre total. Me acerque con cautela a la puerta y toque la puerta, primera despacio.

—¿Hola? —nada—Por favor, sé que hay alguien.

Silencio. ¿Estaba loca?

—Por favor… —apoye la cabeza en la puerta y nuevamente sentí ganas de llorar. ¿Dónde estaría Kim? ¿Habrá…?—Estoy sola, no sé que hacer… perdí a mi prima, no sé que ocurrió y ni si quiera sé donde están mis padres. Estoy sola —repetí en un jadeo.

Cuando lo decía en voz alta era tan real que asustaba.

—Si pudiera ayudarme, al menos, ha saber que ha ocurrido aquí… yo…

Me detuve a la mitad, sintiendo que me ahogaba. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que hasta hablar era difícil.

—Fue una explosión…

¿Ah?

Me limpie las lágrimas de mis mejillas con mis brazos.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que acaba de ocurrir… eso fue —era una voz suave, susurrante, no abría la puerta pero tenía la impresión de que se encontraba apoyada en ella del otro lado. Podría ser una mujer—Han tirado las bombas… bombas nucleares, como habían predicho.

_«¿Predicho? ¿Quiénes? Yo no escuche eso»_

Tragué saliva. Había dicho bombas nucleares, aunque no podía ser posible, yo conocía eso. Cuando las tiraban las consecuencias que dejaban eran catastróficas, podía hacer desaparecer un país y dejaba una radiación que podía durar por generaciones.

—¿Cómo…? Yo no entiendo —balbucee.

—Vete. Encuentra un lugar seguro donde puedas quedarte y refúgiate ahí . —La mujer vacilo, se quedo un gran momento en silencio y creí seriamente que ya no me hablaría más—.No puedo decirte nada más, solo que… encuentres un lugar.

—Pero dónde —di una risa nerviosa, mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por mi rostro. ¿Ella no me iba a ayudar? ¿Me iba a dejar aquí afuera, sola?—No tengo a donde ir… —hipee—estoy sola.

—Arriba… —la mujer murmuro—hay alguien que te puede ayudar. En el último piso… él te puede dar un lugar donde quedarte.

—Pero, ¿cómo sabrá si me ayudara?

Silencio de nuevo. Espere un momento, pero luego de lo que para mi fue demasiado tiempo comencé a desesperarme y aporrear la puerta. No me contesto.

Suspire y desistí. No me iba a contestar.

Me limpie la nariz y las lágrimas. Seguramente me veía asquerosa y sucia pero no podía pensar en eso ahora. No era lo más importante.

Nerviosa y desesperada comencé a subir las escaleras con rapidez hasta llegar al último piso. Esperaba que las indicaciones de la mujer tras la puerta fueran ciertas y esta persona me pudiera ayudar a encontrar refugio.

Una vez arriba supuse que la puerta que debía tocar era una que tenía el letrero de «No se acerque». A estas alturas un letrero no me detendría si podía encontrar un lugar donde dormir. No me había dado cuenta pero estaba agotada, con miedo y necesitaba un sitio donde llorar tranquila.

Aporre la puerta. Dentro podía escuchar ruido pero se detuvo al instante cuando comencé a golpear.

—Disculpe… —dije dejando de tocar un momento. Como no tuve respuestas patee un momento la puerta, de paso me desquitaba.

—¡Oiga!

Me sentí molesta.

Iba a dar otra patada y pensé seriamente en dar un puñetazo cuando la puerta se abrió y yo detuve mi golpe al instante.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruño él.

Me quede muda. La persona que estaba en el umbral no era para nada como me la había imaginado (a un adulto a mitad de camino, más o menos). Quien estaba parado ahí era un chico sexy de unos veinte años; albino, alto, bronceado y unos extraños… ¿ojos rojos?

No podía dejar de ver sus ojos.

El chico hizo una mueca y farfullo algo que hizo que pudiera salir de mi ensoñación.

—¿Eres muda o qué? —Gruño y chasqueo la lengua—Te he dicho qué quieres.

—¿Perdón? —apreté los puños, olvidando que tenía quemaduras y gemí ante haber tirado mis músculos así—No se si te has dado cuenta pero afuera…

El chico dio una sonrisa irónica.

—Se _muy bien _lo que paso afuera —se señalo los ojos—, estaba ahí, pequeña ingenua. Además todos sabían que esto ocurriría, aunque al parecer tú no.

Ignore eso último. ¿Por qué todos decían cosas así? Yo no había escuchado para nada algo como esto, me parecía más bien como un ataque terrorista o una guerra nuclear. Aunque no quería pensar en ninguna de las dos opciones.

Ambas eran horribles.

—Pues entonces… mayor razón para que.

—¿Para qué?

—Me ayudes —complete.

Él me miro un momento para luego dar una sonrisa extraña, torcida.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte, eh? No te conozco, no eres nada para mí. Solo eres una desconocida.

Mi pecho se corrompió. Estaba tan perdida que me sentía desesperada.

—Porque… yo también estaba ahí —murmure y entonces levante la cabeza para verlo—Tal vez tú sabías o todos los que estaban acá —gruñí—pero yo no, ¡Joder, yo no sabía! Simplemente pasó y estaba ahí…

Ahogue un sollozo.

—Perdí a mi prima, a mi familia, mis padres… me queme las manos y estoy asustada. No tengo a donde ir.

—Pues que mala suerte, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué no me quieres ayudar?

—No doy ayudas gratis, enana. —¿Quería que le pagara? No tenía nada—Acaso… ¿me podrías dar algo a cambio de mi ayuda?

Aunque no tenía nada, solté con rapidez:

—Te pagaré de alguna forma. Lo prometo —sonaba tan desesperada que sentí vergüenza de mi misma—.Encontraré una forma de pagarte solo déjame quedarme aquí.

—¿Y si no la encuentras? —inquirió con una ceja alzada.

Di una mirada determinada: —La encontrare.

Por un momento nos quedamos así; haciendo contacto visual. Él parecía debatir sus opciones y yo simplemente esperaba que aceptara. Me sentía agotada y si no podía quedarme aquí tendría que salir a este lugar que para mi era desconocido y seguramente algo me pasaría.

Estaba rezando a todos las santidades que conocía para que aceptara.

El extraño dio una sonrisa al final, demasiado sensual para mi gusto. No podía creer que aun después de todo esto cosas así hicieran que mi estomago se llenara de mariposas.

—De acuerdo, puedes quedarte aquí —abrió más la puerta y me señalo que entrara. Con timidez lo hice—.Pero tendrás que encontrar una forma de pagar tu hospedaje.

—Lo sé.

Cerró la puerta y di un pequeño respingo. Estaba aquí con un extraño, lo cual era bastante cómico de alguna manera porque mi mamá siempre me decía que no hablara con extraños.

Paso junto a mi lado, sin si quiera tocarme y se sentó en un sillón que tenía. Era la sala, como supuse, pero no era como estaba acostumbrada (con una tele, libros, muebles, fotos, cuadros o algo así) aquí solo habían dos sillones gastados, una guitarra y un cajón enorme.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Jade?

—¿Jade? —Murmure para mi—No, soy… —¿debía darle un nombre falso o algo así? Aunque ahora que he perdido todo lo único que queda es mi identidad real:—Soy Maka Albarn.

—Lindo —sonrió mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿Por qué creíste que era Jade? —pregunte demasiado curiosa para no decirlo.

Él me apunto.

—Por tus ojos.

—Oh… —estúpidamente sentí que me sonrojaba. Era momento de cambiar tema:—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Se quedo un momento en silencio y pensé seriamente que no me respondería.

—Como supongo que tú me has dado tu nombre real.—asentí—.Yo también te daré el mió. Es Soul Evans.

—¿Es ingles? —pregunte.

Soul dio una sonrisa extraña, como si se riera de un chiste personal pero amargo.

—Si, es ingles. —Soul señalo el sillón frente a él—Puedes sentarte si quieres, al parecer ahora eres mi inquilina, ¿no?

—Gracias —hice lo que me dijo. Estaba demasiado cansada.

Soul carraspeo.

—Y dime, pequeña chica misteriosa, ¿cómo es que no te habías enterado de esto? —señalo hacia la ventana tapada con tablas de madera.

Negué con la cabeza. Ni si quiera yo lo sabía.

—No lo sé… solo, estaba aquí de paso —sacudí la cabeza—Ni si quiera sé dónde estoy, ¿cómo se llama este pueblo?

Soul dio una risa sin gracia.

—Eso que importa ahora —bufo—Ese pueblo se ha ido, pero ahora puedes llamarlo… Death City.

Di un pequeño chillido ante el humor negro de Soul. Mi reacción solo hizo que comenzara a reír aún más y burlarse de mí. Pensé en lanzarle algo, cualquier cosa, pero no había nada cercano y no quería lanzar mi mochila.

—Me dijeron que lanzaron bombas nucleares —comente como si nada, sin todavía creerme tal cosa.

—Es cierto —asintió Soul. Demasiado relajado para lo que yo esperaba.

Tenía que estar bromeando.

—Pero, no puede ser posible —tartamudee—Las bombas nucleares son catastróficas y dejan una radiación… yo estaba ahí, cerca, pero no me dejo nada.

Soul inclino la cabeza dando una sonrisa retorcida. Entrecerró los ojos un momento y parecía debatirse en comentarme algo o no. Lo miré fijamente esperando una respuesta o una reacción ante mi deducción.

—¿Qué no te dejo nada? —no me gusto su tono de voz, era como si esperara una respuesta que sabría tendría mala.

—No.

Soul se levanto y fue a buscar algo a otra habitación. Volvió en pocos segundos, con cuidado me tendió algo mientras se acercaba.

Era un espejo.

—Eso es porque no te has visto. —dejo el espejo en mi regazo y yo lo tome con las manos temblorosas y heridas—No te señale mis ojos por nada, Maka.

Entonces lo vi, es cierto que mis ojos siempre habían sido de un verde extraño, como la piedra jade pero ahora parecían, literalmente brillar. Tenían un brillo extraño que los hacía demasiado llamativos y más verdes de lo que antes eran, en el centro parecían ser más claros, cerca de la pupila para luego oscurecerse. Parecía una alienígena.

Di un grito, casi dejando caer el espejo.

Soul se inclino hacia mi oído para susurrarme:

—Bienvenida a Death City, Maka Albarn.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nitta Rawr, dice: **

¿A qué no es chulo y raro? Es que no se la van a creer de dónde salió esto -sonido de tambores- fue de un sueño, mi último sueño ósea... aquí el hoy pero bien de madrugada, tipo cuatro de la mañana cuando estas bien drogada y vas en el quinto sueño. Ahí fue. De hecho cuando le conté a alguien (si estas leyendo esto, Alguien, sabrás que eres tú) y lo catalogo como «Onírico a lo Alicia». No vamos a señalar quien es, yo quiero mucho a esa personita.

¡A puf! Cursilerías mías, ignorenme.

¿Debería decirles que significa el título de este fic o se los dejo como tarea para la casa? Se los dejaré como tarea, ya saben, la cultura y todo eso. Así jamás se les olvidara.

Agradezco mucho que hayan entrado a leer y por favor dejen reviews, eh. A que si no ira mi panda a darles un abrazo de esos rompe costillas pero no los que yo doy con amor, esos no, él los da en serio de las malas. De verdad rompe costillas. Así que ya saben, niños.

En este capítulo no ha habido mucho amor o avance, o algo así. Pero es que tenía que presentar la situación, personajes. Sé que Maka no es así como tan... cobarde (si, si lo pensaste no te preocupes porque yo también lo hice) pero bueno... acaban de lanzar bombas donde estaba ella, ósea, mínimo un ataque de pánico.

Besos a ustedes, eh.

Nos vemos a la próxima. Abrazos.


End file.
